Mashup: Jade Whirlpool
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This the first of a series of stories called 'Mashups' this is New Whirlpool mashed up with a Green Lantern idea.
1. Chapter 1

On his way to a meeting Naruto caught a green comet crash landing in to the forest. He ran over to see what was going on, once there he had seen a man dressed in a black bodysuit with green armor with a green line lantern in a white circle, white gloves and a green domino mask. He had pink skin was bald and near death, Naruto went over to help him. "Don't worry, I'll get help." He said, but the man grabbed Naruto's arm.

"It's…too late… for me." He said weakly, with that he took off a ring on his right hand. "Go find… someone…worthy." The ring went to the aspiring ninja and hovered there, Naruto, held out his hand and the ring slipped on the his middle finger and suddenly his entire body was encased by the ring's energy and started to pull something out of him. It formed into a female shape. The woman has shoulder length red hair, was around 5 foot 7, had a very well shaped body, with large pear shaped breasts, a flat stomach, and a nice small ass.

Her eyes gave away who she was, they were red and silted. Naruto was in shock, "uh you wouldn't happen to have another form that's a giant red nine tailed fox would you?" She smiled and nodded. "Oh boy," he was now 5 foot 5, well muscled and very handsome. "You're the Kyubbi?"

"That's right, I am." She said, they were both dressed like the man in the crater who started to cough, Naruto went over to him.

"A little young…but nevertheless…I wish to… welcome you to … Green Lantern Corps." With that he died, Naruto knelt and prayed over his body after he closed the man's eyes. He burned his body and Kyubbi placed a hand on to his shoulder, getting his attention Naruto looked to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened when you were born." She said, "I'm not even a biju, I'm actually your father's clan's boss summon. I was trapped in a genjutsu and went wild."

"You knew my father?" He asked, "Who was he Kyubbi?"

"Firsts thing first, call me Kyu." She said, "Your father was the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze." She quickly caught him in her arms as Naruto fainted at that news; it was destiny to become hokage. "If he acts like that at whom his father was I wonder what he'd do when he finds out who his mother is." He slowly started to come around, "are you alright?" He nodded, and then he remembered something.

"Kyu-chan, we gotta problem." He said, just then they heard a voice behind them.

"You sure do," they looked over and saw Iruka. But he didn't recognize them. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am Iruka-sensei?"

"Naru-kun, your mask." Said Kyu, he sighed and used his ring to remove it.

"Now, do you recognize me?"

"Naruto? Is that you?" Said Iruka, the young shinobi nodded. "What happened?" Naruto started to explain and even introduced the female with him. "Wait, this is Kyubbi?" He said and they nodded, "and she's the Namikaze's boss summons?"

"Yep," they said.

"And your father is the Yondaime?"

"He is," said Naruto.

"Okay the world just turned upside down on me."

"Anyway, I still have the forbidden scroll. I'll give it back to the hokage but, I have a plan for Mizuki-teme! I need your help with it."

"Okay, I'm in." Said Iruka, so Naruto told him Kyu's and his plan.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So the plan was for Iruka to confront Mizuki about Naruto and they would come in for the rescue. "You're right, I hate demons but, due to some information I had received, Kyubbi and Naruto are not demons."

"You lie! That demon brat will die!" He said, "And you'll go first!" He threw his fuuma shuriken with all intents of killing Iruka. That was when a huge jade green chakra wall formed in between them. "WHAT?" just then they looked up and saw two people flying in mid air surrounded by green chakra. The male was in a black bodysuit, a green sleeveless opened hoodie, and boots with green shin and boot guards, gauntlets and a nose and mouth mask. On the back of the hoodie was a jade green line lantern on a white circle with Konoha's symbol in green in the middle.

The woman was in emerald green vest with the same lantern logo on her left breast, gauntlets, black and emerald low rise tights and boots with emerald shin and boot guards. They landed on their feet and stared at Mizuki. "Who are you?" He said.

"I'm Jade Ninja and this is my partner Emerald Vixen." Said Naruto.

"We're from New Whirlpool," said Kyu. "On loan to Konoha."

"Surrender make it easy for yourself." Said Jade Ninja, Mizuki just growled.

"NEVER!" With that, he threw the fuuma shuriken and it struck him in the face over the right eye destroying it, he went down on one knee and screaming in pain. Then Kyu looked at Mizuki and attacked. She hit him with everything from green chakra foxes to herself covered in armor. She slammed him against a tree breaking him in half destroying his spine. Iruka went over to Naruto to see what happened to his eye. There was a green slash over his eye and it was closed.

"Naruto, open your eye." He said so he did and his eye was now green with a jade green lantern in the middle and jade green near the outer part of the sclera. "Are you alright?" Before he could answer they were surrounded by Anbu.

"The hokage wishes to see you," said Cat. "Do not worry; we shall take Mizuki to see Ibiki-senpai." So they were on their way to see the hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade Ninja, Emerald Vixen and Iruka were allowed in to Sarutobi's office. Once he sees them he wanted to know who they two were. "Who are you two?" He said Jade Ninja and Emerald Vixen looked at each other. They deformed and were dressed in different outfits. Jade Ninja was in a black bodysuit, green cargo shorts, a green and black jacket, boots and a headband with a green line lantern with Konoha's symbol in the middle. He had blonde hair in a short pony tail, one sky blue eye and a green slash over his left and a green eye with a jade line lantern near the middle of it and jade green sclera on the outer edge.

Emerald Vixen was in a black T-shirt, green vest and cargo pants, boots and a headband with a green line lantern with Konoha's symbol in the middle. She had shoulder length red hair and red silted eyes. Jade Ninja spoke first, "hey jii-san." He said, Sarutobi's eyes widened and was in shock. Naruto whispered into Kyu's ear. "If he's that shock that it's me wait until he hears about you. He'll have a heart attack."

"Naruto," chided Iruka.

"What happened to you?" Sarutobi asked so they explained everything. Just then Naruto's ring started to glow and they were teleported into a chamber surrounded by little blue men and women with white hair and green eyes. They were all wearing red robes with green line lanterns on the chests.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Welcome Hokage Hirusen Sarutobi, Chunnin Iruka Umino and Lanterns Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kyubi no Kitsune Kyuko." Said the head person, "I'm Ganthet head of the Guardians of the Universe." Naruto and Kyuko were back in their GL uniforms and they bowed to them, "we were the ones that created the lanterns." Sarutobi looked at Naruto and was impressed at how his adopted grandson looks.

The Guardians started to explain everything to Sarutobi and Iruka then told Naruto and Kyu that they were to receive training with their rings a week after Naruto meets with his family.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They were back in Sarutobi's office, who sat back down and started to write a note for the Uzukage. "Naruto, you are allowed to go to New Whirlpool." He said, "Kyu I want you to go with him to protect him."

"Yes Hokage-sama." She said and with that they both transformed in to the GL uniforms and left the office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once they left, they took off for New Whirlpool. On the way to New Whirlpool they enjoyed their trip just looking at the sights. They came up on the village and landed just outside of the village gate. Then they deformed and walked over to the village gates, they walked up to the gates and started to talk to the guards. "We are from Konoha," said Naruto. "We'd like to see the Uzukage please." So they led them to the Uzukage tower.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there the guard knocked on the door, Kushina Uzumaki was in her office planning to go to Konoha to get her son back. That was when the knock came, "come in." She said, they walked in as she was looking over some papers.

"Ma'am, there is some people here to see you." He said.

"Seen them in, please." She said, then she heard the one word she wanted to hear from the one person she wanted to see.

"Mom?" she looked over and saw a very handsome young man with blond hair and two different colored eyes. She saw his eyes one of them was blue while the other was green with a green slash over it, she knew who he was and stood up.

"Naruto!" she hugged him son tightly and kissed him. Then she looked at Kyu, she went over to her to hug her as well. They sat down and told her about what had happened to him. She looked at the rings on their fingers, they showed her their uniforms. That was when two twin girls came walking in to see their mother because they wanted to receive their next mission. That was when they had seen the two in the office.

"Oh, we're sorry Uzukage-sama." Said one of them, "we didn't know you had visitors." She had long strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes and peach colored skin. She was dressed in a belly shirt, low-rise jeans, sandals and a black headband with a swirl on it. Her sister also had long strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes and peach colored skin. In a red kimono with black hakama pants, tabi socks and sandals.

"This is Naruto, your brother." Said Kushina, the girls looked at Naruto and grabbed him in a tight hug. "The woman is also someone we've wanted to see. This is Kyuko, the boss summons for your father's clan." So they sat down and started to talk about why he was there. Naruto had explained why they were dressed like they were and what had happened.

"We were allowed to visit with you before we have to go to OA for training and doing patrols for about a couple of years." Said Naruto, "then I have to go to the Ultimate Ninja Council to finish my training and tests. That's going to take a couple of years, guess I'm not going to see you guys until I'm 18."

"And we'll be waiting for you." Said Kushina, so they enjoyed being together. He had met the rest of his family and loved ones. Then they had to go back to Konoha to get his headband from the hokage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They walked to the hokage's office and Sarutobi handed Naruto and Kyu their headbands and were told to go the academy to say goodbye to Iruka. So they do and Iruka was waiting for them along with the class. Naruto and Kyu walked in as everyone saw them and their jaws dropped. They were both wearing a Konoha headband and a New Whirlpool headband. Naruto's were on his arms and Kyu's were around her neck. "We just stopped in to say goodbye." Said Naruto as Kyu nodded. "It has been fun and some what enjoyable."

"Oh come off of it, Naruto-no-baka!" Said the screaming Mimi a.k.a. Sakura Haruno. "You're leaving because you were thrown out! Sasuke will always be better than-urk!" She was cut off by Kyu and slammed against a wall with the power of her ring. A green chakra hand held Sakura there and everyone was in shock.

"Can Sasuke do this?" She said, then she threw her all the way to the other side of the room. Then she cleaned her hands of the whole thing, then went back to Naruto to stand behind him and he leaned back against her front.

"How did you get that power?" Sasuke demanded, "Give it to me!" He rushed her and Naruto put up a wall and he slammed against it.

"I don't think so," he said. He held up his hand with ring on it, "you want it? Cut it off my cold corpse! Anyway, we have to go see ya." With that they started to leave, then Ino and Hinata come up and left the room as well.

"Wait a minute," said Iruka.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Then Naruto and Kyu were about to leave the village to meet up with a Green Lantern and head to OA. "We better transform," said Kyu and Naruto nodded. They pulled out a lantern and said their oath.

_**In brightest day**_

_**In blackest night**_

_**No evil shall escape my sight**_

_**Let those who worship evil's might**_

_**Beware my power**_

_**GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!**_

They transformed in to their uniforms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Ino and Hinata had seen a green flash and they ran to where it was coming from. They had seen Naruto and Kyu changing in to their outfits. "Let's go Naru-kun." Said Kyu.

"Not yet, we got company." He said, "Ino, Hinata you can come out." They came out and blushed. "Why have you two been following us?" Hinata was blushing and playing with her fingers and Ino blushed.

"Well, we…" they said. Just then, the four of them were teleported to OA.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The four of them appeared in the Guardians chamber. Naruto bowed to them and started to beg for forgiveness. "I'm sorry for bring outsiders here Guardians." He said.

"It is alright Green Lantern Jade Ninja," said Gathnet. "We were expecting them." They were surprised just then two rings flew over to Ino and Hinata. They had gone through Naruto's aura and went to Ino and Hinata. "Ino Yamanaki and Hinata Hyuga, we are offering you a chance to be Lanterns will you accept?"

"We can be with Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"Yes, you'll be able to be with him." They agreed to be Lanterns, once they put the rings on, their outfits changed and were not standard issue Green Lantern uniform. Ino was in a dark green bathing suit with a jade green bolt on her torso, green sash, dark green opera length gloves, knee high boots and domino mask. Her lantern was on her sash, Hinata, had changed the most, she had long blond hair and pearl-blue eyes she was dressed in a white bustire, white tights, with thong underwear, high heeled boots, opera length gloves and a white cloak with a light jade green tint in it.

She was also wearing a half jade-half emerald queen chess piece. The lantern symbol was on her right breast and she was holding her lantern. "Welcome to Green Lantern Corps." Said Gathnet.


	3. Chapter 3

After their meeting with the Guardians they went to orientation, they had seen other creatures and beings. They had meet up with a man that was dressed in a jade green sleeveless under armor top with white trim and the Lantern logo on his chest with a hurricane symbol in the middle of it with an 'H' in the middle of it, dark green tights with the same symbols on his hips, white boots and fingerless gloves, a dark green with green trim face mask and a green cape. His hair had jade streaks in it and a goatee.

"Hey what's up?" He said as they walked over to him. He held his hand out to shake theirs, "Hurricane."

"Jade Ninja," said Naruto as he shook Hurricane's hand.

"Emerald Vixen," said Kyu shaking his hand.

"Jade Princess," said Hinata doing the same.

"Emerald Marvel," said Ino. Just then five of the greatest Lanterns were in front of them. The first one was dark skinned, brown eyed, bald, had a goatee and was dressed in a black bodysuit, green armor, white gloves and boots. The next one had short black hair, in a green and black armored bodysuit, black gloves and boots, the next one was huge, around 8 feet tall, had a hippo-like head, and dressed in the basic uniform.

Next was a man with reddish-orange hair in a bowl cut, green eyes and dressed in a black bodysuit, green boots, white gloves and a green vest with the symbol on his left pec. Finally the last man had short brown hair that was graying at the temples and brown eyes. He was also dressed in the basic uniform, the huge man started to talk "Alright ya Poozers!" He said, "For four years you are all mine. I will whip ya all in ta tha best Lanterns ya can be!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So for four years, the five of them had worked very well together helped people, stopped wars and took down bad guys. They were declared active Lanterns and were headed home. Once there, they had appeared back on their home world and went their separate ways and Naruto pulled out a golden disk. "What's that Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata, she now has a large d-cup bust, a flat stomach and legs to her neck. Her hair had reached the small of her back. Her eyes were still as beautiful as they were when they started.

"It's a teleportation disk," he said. Ino sashayed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was now very distracting; she had a large c-cup bust, flat stomach, and legs to her chest, ponytail to her ass and eyes as beautiful as Hinata's.

"What does it do?" She said.

"Okay, what I tell you and what you see is a secret. I mean Kyu-chan being inside of me kind of secret." They nodded, "swear on your rings." They do, "alright there is a powerful shinobi clan on the planet. It's called the 'Ultimate Ninja Council' the world's greatest ninjas are on the council. It's were I go to train and that's where we are going next." So he channeled his chakra in to it and a portal opened up and they walked through.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They walked out of the portal and in to a frozen wasteland, "nice place." Said Kyu shivering, she was built more like a dream vixen sex goddess and her uniform looked painted on.

"See the temple in the distance?" Said Naruto loudly they nodded. "That's were we're headed." So they headed for the temple, once there they met up with a pair of guards.

"Halt, state your name and business." Said one of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, here as promised to Master Sub-Zero." He said, "I'm also with some friends, they wish to train as well." So they let them in and they walked in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once in, it was like a different world because it was spring when they walked in. "Welcome to the headquarters of the 'Ultimate Ninja Council'." He said, just then Sub-Zero appeared in front of them. Naruto knelt to him with his fist on the ground, "Grand Master Sub-Zero."

"Hello, Naruto-kun." He said, "I see you brought the students you promised." Naruto nodded.

"I also wish to continue my training." Sub-Zero smiled and nodded.

"Come in then," he said so they walked in and met up with some of the other heads of the council. They had hit it off with the others automatically, Ino hit it off with Jade, Hinata hit it off with Kitana and Kyu had hit it off with Khameleon real well. They had stayed and trained for two years there. Getting good and becoming legendary ninjas, after the training they were true full-fledged ninjas and prepared for anything.

"Thank you, Master." Said Naruto as he bowed to the Ice Ninja Grand Master.

"Rise my old friend," said Sub-Zero. "I did it because our families will always be close."

"But never the less," said Hinata. "You helped and trained us to be the best we can be, Master Sub-Zero and we thank you." Ino and Kyu nodded.

"Very well," he said. "Be proud of being members of this clan and make us proud."

"Yes Master," they said and with that they left back to the Elemental Countries.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there they stopped and Naruto looked at his teammates. "So where do we go?" He asked.

"Flip for it," said Kyu. "Heads we go to New Whirlpool, tails we go to Konoha." So he flipped a coin and it landed on tails.

"Let's go," he said and they were headed for Konoha. Once there, they showed who they were and walked in to the village and to the hokage tower.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, the hokage was in a meeting with the council. Arguing about Naruto and Kyu taking two heirs of ninja clans. "I allowed Ino to go with them!" Said Inoichi, Ino's father.

"And I allowed Hinata to go with them as well." Said Hiashi, Hinata's father the council was still arguing about what happened when an ANBU had shown up telling the Hokage that they had returned.

"Send them in," said Sarutobi. The ANBU nodded and left, "turns out that they are here. Why don't you ask them about it?" With that they walked in to the council chamber and stood in front of Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, we have returned mission accomplished." Said Naruto, just then a civilian councilman spoke.

"Where have you been demon?" Naruto spun around and looked at him then he used his ring to pull the man to him by the throat.

"I'm in a really good mood right now, don't ruin it." He said, "When I was younger you all tried to stop and hinder my growth as a ninja so I had outside help to train me. Surprisingly they are friends of my clan." They were surprised at what he said.

"What do you mean 'are'?" Said Danzo, "Don't you mean 'were'?"

"Nope, my mother's still alive," said Naruto.

'Dammit! I need to know where she is so I can kill her.' "That's good news, tell me where is she?"

"Somewhere safe, don't worry." He said, "What you think I'm going to tell you where she is? Now back to the soon to be dog food over here, my clan had been trained by them so I was trained and had to play stupid for you all. I should've won an Oscar for my performance." Hinata made an 'Oscar' and handed it to him. "For me?" He took it, "Oh this is a surprise. There are so many people I have to thank, for starters I want to thank my Mother, and my deceased father who I know is watching me from above, all those assholes on the civilian council. Sasuke Uchiha and the entire male part of the Uchiha clan and all of Haruno clan for without them I wouldn't have any idea of how to act like an ass. Oh, they're telling me to wrap it up and Danzo? You can blow me, thank you."

The ninja part of the council started to laugh at the civilian part. "You best watch your mouth boy!" Said Danzo.

"Yeah, you think anyone under the age of 60 is a child to you right? Whatever jackass," then he threw the council member to the other side of the chamber. "What happened to us shouldn't concern the civilian council so if you don't mind?"

Then Sarutobi had sent the civilian council away and Naruto and company sat down and started to explain everything.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The Ultimate Ninja Council was by Unknown-nin345 hoping I can barrow it)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and his team started to tell them about what had happened, what they had done during that time. That was when Danzo had started to make demands, "you will make Sasuke Uchiha a ring or give him yours right now!" They looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"Why?" Said Naruto.

"Because he deserves it!"

"Why?"

"Because he's a true hero of this village!" They started to laugh.

"No," he laughed. Danzo got mad and called in Root Anbu.

"Take their rings," he said. They tried to do it but they were placed in a cage and Kyu held Danzo by the throat.

"Do that again and we'll make you wish Kyu-chan killed you when she attacked the village in a crazed rage." Said Naruto, everyone knew the true story about Kyubi.

"Father, I wish to marry Naruto-kun." Said Hinata.

"I guess you are old enough to make your own choices." He said, "I will allow you to marry Naruto." Hinata hugged her father tightly.

"Let me guess Ino, you want to marry him too." Said Inoichi, she nodded. "Alright, he's yours." She hugged him.

"Thanks dad," said Ino.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later they were at Ichiraku's eating some ramen and thinking about the bomb Sarutobi had dropped on them. He wanted Naruto to be his assistant and the girls to be Naurto's. "So, what do you think guys?" He asked the girls.

"Well, you would be one more step to your dream Naruto-kun." Said Hinata, Kyu nodded.

"Yeah, Naru-kun." Said Ino, "your dream is getting closer and closer."

"I know but, I feel like I'm betraying mom." He said.

"Naruto," said Kyu. "Listen, you have to look at it this way you could be the first dual kage."

"Dual kage?"

"A kage of two villages." Naruto thought about it if his mom takes him on as an apprentice, he would be the first ever dual kage.

"Alright, let's do this. But let's go see mom first." So they do and went to tell Sarutobi what was going on.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Alright be safe," he said and they headed out for New Whirlpool. On their way there they had met up with a group of people and their leader was a sixteen year old boy. He has shoulder length blond hair and light, silted gray eyes. He was dressed in silk clothes and cloth boots. He was also armed with a Zanbatou on his back.

"Excuse me," he said. Naruto and the girls looked at him. "Are you headed for New Whirlpool?"

"Yes we are," said Naruto.

"Do you mind if we walk with you?"

"No," said Ino. "Come on," so they were on their way to New Whirlpool.

Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the far reaches of space a huge ship was flying looking for the Green Lantern team, lead by Jade Ninja. The captain of the ship was a space Amazon seeking vengeance for her loss to Team Jade Lantern. She was over 6 feet tall, had long curly black hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a platinum and gold armor and sandals. She also had on a tiara and bracelets. Diana, heir to the planet of Themescaria, had challenged Jade Ninja thinking that since he was a man, he'd be easily defeated. But she was wrong; Naruto defeated her and stopped her army's reign over the universe.

-Flashback-

She was face down on the floor of her ship looking up at Jade Ninja, "let that be a lesson to you princess." He said, "Just because I'm a male doesn't mean I'm weak." She slumped down and bowed her head.

"Go ahead, finish me off." She said, Jade Ninja used his ring to from a sword and was about to use it. Until Jade Princess came in and stopped him.

"JADE NINJA STOP!" She yelled, "please let her live in her defeat. Let her live knowing that she lost to a male." Jade Ninja deactivated his ring.

"She's right," he said. "Live in your defeat Princess Diana." With that, they took off and headed for home.

-End flashback-

She had lost her honor in her mind, so now she was on her way to either defeat him or take him as her mate.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"This is not good Gathnet," said one of the guardians. "We must warn Jade Ninja." Gathnet nodded and sent word out to warn Naruto and his team.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, in New Whirlpool, Naruto and the others were in the Uzumaki manor enjoying each other's company. They were talking about everything and what had been going on since they were last there. Just then his ring flashed and Gathnet had appeared out of it. "Gathnet," he said. "What's wrong?"

"_Jade Ninja, I must warn you. Diana of Themescaria will be coming to destroy your home planet._" He said.

"Oh crap, that's not good."

"_You must stop them at all costs._"

"Thanks for the warning, Jade Ninja signing off." After his call he went to the others and told them what was going on.

"Oh no," said Hinata. "Do you think?"

"Yeah," said Naruto. Ino and Kyu wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, Naru-kun and I had a mission. We met a group of Space Amazons and we fought them all off. Naruto defeated their Princess and spared her life."

"So what do we do?" Said Ino.

"I have my eye on someone, in Konoha." Said Naruto, "you've heard of the Takeuchi clan?" They nodded, "the heir is the one I have my eye on. Also I want to help the clan as well."

"What's his name?" Asked Kushina.

"Musaka Takeuchi, I also have an eye on someone who I love very much."

"Who is it?" Asked Ino.

"She's someone who I love very much, someone I thought about for along time." He said as he makes a ring in his hand.

"Who is it?" They said, Naruto walked over to his mother and held it open to her. The ring was waiting for her. "Will you join us mom?" This meant so much to her like the ring his father gave to her. She gently took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Her outfit changed in to a green bodysuit, black sandals and her jacket it was forest green and jade with a line lantern with a spiral in the middle of it on the back.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked, they smiled and transformed and started to head back to Konoha.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So what am I going to be called?" Kushina asked, Jade Ninja was thinking.

"Jade Swirl, maybe? I don't know."

"That sounds good." So they continued to Konoha and landed at the gate. The guards had seen them coming.

"Jade Ninja, Emerald Vixen, Jade Princess and Emerald Marvel good to see you again." Said one of them, "who is this?" indicating Kushina.

"My mentor," Jade Ninja lovingly looked at her. "She goes by the name, 'Jade Swirl'."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"We need to speak to hokage-sama." They had allowed them to walk in and to the tower.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there, they walked up to his office and knocked on the door. After he allowed them in, he saw the lanterns. "Jade Ninja," he said. "What do I owe pleasure for this meeting?" He closed the door behind them.

"We need to speak with Lady Taicho," he said. "I have a deal for her son and I need her permission first."

So she was called to the council chambers. The woman herself was a goddess. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back, curling up around her face. Her skin was a delicate peach color, completely natural. No make-up. Her right eye was steel colored, her left eye gone as that side of her face had been destroyed by a fireball some years ago. She was dressed in a white kimono, hakama pants, socks and an over-robe with her clan's name in kanji on the back. She looked at the council and scowled but quickly hid it when she had seen Jade Ninja.

She was curious as to who the young man in green was and whom he brought with him. "Taicho," said Sarutobi. "Allow me to introduce you to Green Lanterns: Jade Ninja, Emerald Vixen, Jade Princess, Emerald Marvel and their newest member, Jade Swirl. Lanterns this is Lady Taicho Takeuchi, head of the Takeuchi clan."

"I don't see why she's here anyway," said Blossom Haruno, Sakura's mother. Like her daughter, she had long pink hair and green eyes but everything about her was fake from the face lift she paid hundreds of ryo for, to her boob job she paid thousands for and she still wasn't attractive as Taicho.

"Have you forgotten? Jade Ninja asked for her."

"Why would he?" Said a fat civilian council man, "Just give the ring to Uchiha-kun!" Jade Ninja just glared at him.

"Vixen, gut him." He said simply.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" But she would and killed the councilman.

"ANBU PLACE HER UNDER ARREST!" Said Danzo, by that time he was surrounded by green clones of all of them with a sword at a vital spot on his body.

"First off, we don't take orders from this council." Said Jade Ninja, "B: You really want your dirty laundry aired out in front of the village and the Fire Lord? Be cause that's what we are going to do if you attack us. What do you say now?" The entire room was thick with tension and Danzo 'blinked'.

"Stand down, for now." He growled Jade Ninja smiled.

"See, we can all work together. Now back to Taicho-sama," she interrupted him.

"Call me Taicho, Ninja-san." She said softly.

"Very well, Lady Taicho." He said, "first off. I was wondering if you would like to be our repersentive in the council. Since we are always going off world and we would not be here." Danzo spoke up.

"What makes you think that we would even let you on the council in the first place?"

"Because Danzo, we have accepted the Hokage's offer."

"Offer?"

"You didn't know? In a meeting with him, he offered me a position as his assistant. I have accepted, or rather." He deformed in to Naruto, "he offered Naruto-sama the position." The civilian council was up in arms

"Sarutobi what the hell are you doing?" Said a fat councilman.

"You're giving him power!" Said another, "it would be better if you got that weak Hyugga as your assistant." Then Hiashi hit that man's charka point destroying his heart.

"If you think that Hinata-chan or Ino-chan are, then how about this? Them two up against any two kunoichi's from Konoha." He said, "I can call them in here right now."

"No it's alright Naruto," said Sarutobi.

"Are you sure? Because it's no problem for me."

"No, it's alright."

"Alright, Lady Taicho, the second thing we need is Musaka."

"My son?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll explain why later. Don't want to have any prying ears here."

"Alright, I shall be your clan's repersentive."

"Thank you Lady Taicho."

Continued


	6. Chapter 6

It was time for lunch and Naruto and the girls went out to eat they met up with Musaka and Naruto invited him to eat with them. So he does, then Sasuke had came over to them. "The hokage has a mission for us." He said as he glared at them, they continued to eat lunch. "Come on, now!"

Naruto just looked at Sasuke, "he'll go after lunch and if you touch me I will break you and ruin your god damned life." Sasuke backed up and stormed out of the restaurant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Naruto and the gang were in the hokage's office after a good lunch in their uniforms. "You asked for me hokage-sama?" Said Musaka, the other members of team seven were still mad with the lanterns because their leader wouldn't give Sasuke a ring.

"Yes," said the Hokage. "I have a new mission for you." He called in someone, just then an old man walked in, he was drinking his lunch. "This is Tazuna, a bridge builder from Wave; he needs an escort back there. These are my most trusted shinobis," Tazuna just looked at them.

"These are the ones that are supposed to protect me?" He said drunkenly, "they don't look like they save anyone. Especially those in the green behind you." Jade Ninja, looked at the old drunk.

"We couldn't save anyone huh?" Jade Ninja said, "We are the greatest shinobis the Countries have to offer."

"We are Dual Village shinobis." Said Emerald Princess.

"Not only that," said Emerald Vixen. "But we're also the bodyguards of two kages."

"We haven't lost one yet," said Jade Marvel. "But we don't trust team seven to do their job so we'll go with you." The only one that understood was Musaka.

"Why are you three going with us?" screamed the pink banshee.

"For starters, the five of us are going; the Hokage can take care of himself. Next, we have something to do in Wave." Jade Ninja looked at Musaka.

"This is your final test, Takeuchi." He said, "Pass this one and you'll get your ring."

"As you wish Jade Ninja-sama." Musaka said, Musaka had came up to Naruto and talked to him about joining them as a Green Lantern as if they were a clan. If you think about it, they are. Sasuke was mad but before he said anything Jade Swirl showed up.

"Everyone ready to go?" She asked Kakashi looked over to her.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"I'm going with my clan and team, on this journey." She said.

"Well we don't need you."

"Then you don't get us." Said Jade Ninja.

"No you four come with us!"

"Then Jade Swirl comes with us."

"Non-negotiable," said Emerald Princess. Kakashi growled and was backed down; they started to go to Wave. Jade Ninja grabbed Tazuna and the others formed a huge bubble to take off for Wave.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They landed half way there and they were talking about Wave. They walked by two puddles, and Jade Swirl noticed it as did the other Lanterns she looked at Jade Ninja and nodded her head. He nodded back, they played it off like they didn't see it and a couple of ninjas started to come out of the puddles. They attacked Kakashi and shredded him. "One down," said one of them and they tried to attack Jade Swirl and she blocked it with her ring. Then Jade Ninja and Musaka attacked at the same time in tandem. Leaving them open for Emerald Vixen and Emerald Princess.

The jade image of a princess on huge fox attacked them then Jade Marvel came right behind it with a double clothesline slamming them into a tree and tied them to it. Jade Ninja formed metallic gauntlets over his hands. "Uh what are you going to do with that Jade Ninja?" Asked Sakura.

"Why I am going to beat the information out of them." He said, just then Kakashi had come in and stopped him.

"I'll handle that," he said as he made to grab Jade Ninja. But Jade Swirl enclosed his head in a bubble and started to shrink it.

"Leave him alone and let him do his job!" She said.

"I'm…a…Jounin…sensei." He wheezed.

"And we're assistants to two kages," said Jade Ninja. "I think we trump you." Jade Ninja got information from them having to break a few bones. Then they looked at Tazuna, "I knew this was too easy. Why do they want to kill you?"

"Because of a tyrant named Gato." Said Tazuna, "he wants to rule the village with an iron fist."

"The shipping magnate?" Said Jade Swirl, "I thought New Whirlpool shinobis ran him out of the country."

"Why does he want you dead?" Said Emerald Vixen.

"Because if the bridge is built, he wouldn't be able to control Wave."

"You know the amount of this mission just went up."

"Yes, I know that."

"Okay, just making sure. Lanterns, let's go." So they took off with Tazuna, Jade Swirl released Kakashi and they continued their trip. So they were on their way when all of the sudden, Jade Ninja felt something was up. "DUCK!" Everyone hit the deck as a sword flew over their heads. Jade Ninja looked up to see a man standing on top of it. He was tall, had black spiky, cold dark eyes and was buffed. He was dressed in an 'A' shirt, camouflaged cargo pants and sandals. He also had a headband for Mist with a slash through it.

Jade Ninja narrowed his eyes, "I knew it." He said, "The Demon of the Mist." Jade Marvel looked over to him.

"No, he can't be!" She said Musaka looked to Jade Swirl.

"Who is he Swirl-sama?"

"He is Zabuza Momochi," she said she looked to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't do something so reckless."

"The Lantern clan," he said. "I'm honored and you've brought the Takeuchi storm. No wonder the Demon brothers failed." Jade Ninja just scoffed.

"You need to train them a little bit harder so they can recognize a true threat."

"Don't tell me, let me guess. They attacked 'Copy Cat Kakashi' and his Shiragan?"

"Everyone knows the Shiragan's a second rate doujutsu." Said Emerald Vixen, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi looked over to her. "What? It's true." Sasuke started to attack her.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" He said, he tried to hit her with a fireball but, she blocked it and slammed him to the ground. Jade Ninja looked to Zabuza.

"Well, you want to kill the old man and we want to stop you. Let's dance." He said, "Lanterns, game time!" the fight was on. Jade Ninja started with the first strike and did a standing jump kick on Zabuza knocking him off of his sword. Who in turn, grabbed it and flipped himself so he was face to face with him so he could cut Naruto in half but he formed a green replica of Zabuza's sword.

Then cut him across the mid section. "JADE NINJA!" Screamed Musaka, Naruto flipped away and the Takeuchi heir jumped up and brought his sword down in a vertical slash. "TAKEUCHI CLAN TECHINQUE: WRAITH OR THE DISHONOERED!" He hit the ground with his blade and beams of energy shot across the ground right towards Zabuza, cutting his arms, legs and torso.

"UGH!" he growled. Then he rushed him to attack and they went at it.

Meanwhile Naruto and the rest of the lanterns got into a huddle to talk. "Game over," he said. "He's in," they nodded. "Hina-chan, get a ring ready."

"Right Naru-kun." She said and she did as he rushed over to help Musaka out.

Meanwhile Kakashi and the others just watched as Jade Ninja and Musaka teamed up on Zabuza. They took him down and his sword flew right past Sakura's head and cut her. Musaka placed his katana at the former Mist Nin's throat, "that's check and mate." Said Musaka, Jade Ninja grabbed Zabuza, picked him up and pinned him to a tree.

"Who do you work for?" He said, Zabuza just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"NOW!" He said, just then they were attacked.

"AMBUSH!" They threw up shields as ice neddles flew everywhere. Jade Marvel got fed up and attacked with jade green blasts taking out who ever was attacking them. But, it was a ruse and Zabuza got away. Jade Ninja hit the tree breaking it in half, "let's go! Musaka, we need to talk."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They came up on Tazuna's house and a beautiful woman came out. "Father, how was your trip?" She said.

"There some touch and go moments but thanks to the ninjas in green we got in alright." He said and introduced her to them as his daughter Tsunami.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Said Nartuo and he introduced him team to her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later, Naruto and the other lanterns had met with Musaka. "Okay Musaka Takeuchi," Naruto began. "For your actions so far on this mission, you have impressed me." Hinata handed him a ring, "your hand please." Musaka handed it to him, and then all the lanterns spoke together.

"We welcome you to our team, our clan and our family." They said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in space, a fleet of ships were almost up on the planet in the head ship; Diana gave off an evil smile. "Soon Jade Ninja, you will be mine!" She said, "You will be mine!"

Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Musaka was given a Lantern ring and Naruto held his lantern in front of him. "Repeat after me. _In Brightest Day._"

"In Brightest Day." Said Musaka.

"_In Darkest Night._"

"In Darkest Night."

"_No evil shall escape my sight._"

"No evil shall escape my sight."

"_Let those who worships evils might._"

"Let those who worships evils might."

"_Beware my power..._"

"Beware my power..."

"_GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!_"

"GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Just then Musaka glowed green and transformed into jade green samurai armor.

"Welcome to the Corps, Jaden Samurai." Musaka dropped to one knee, took off his helmet and bowed to Jade Ninja.

"Thank you, my lord." He said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, high above the Earth in the JLA Watchtower there was a meeting going on. Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman were sitting down talking to Kyle and John about the new members of the GL Corps. "So what you are saying is these new members are shinobi as well as Lanterns?" Said Kal-El.

"Yep," said Kyle. "They were top of their class too."

"Even though, I sense something in Jade Ninja." Said John, "something good." Just then Hal Jordan had walked in to the meeting room.

"You guys talking about Jade Ninja and company?" He said.

"You know them?" Said Batman.

"They helped us out with the Sinestro Corps." Said Hal. "John, Kyle I just got a message from the guardians. Some Space Amazon Princess is chasing after Jade Ninja."

"Space Amazon?" Said Wonder Woman.

"Yeah, it was their final exam and Jade Ninja defeated her."

"What?" Said John, "has she found them yet?"

"No, not yet. But she is looking for him."

"Have the guardians told him about it?" Said Kyle.

"Yeah, they already know."

"If you don't mind,"said Wonder Woman. "I would like to go with you to meet this Jade Ninja."

"Sure come on," said Hal. "I have to tell you though, when you first meet him, he wouldn't seem much. All I'm saying is get to know him."

"Sure, I'll get to know him." So they got ready to go.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in Wave the Jade Ninjas were fighting off Zabuza and Haku. Jade Ninja and Samurai were fighting Haku, who in turn fell for both of them. She grabbed Ninja and started to kiss him passionately. Then she grabbed on to Samurai and kissed him as well.

Meanwhile Jade Swirl and Emerald Vixen were taking out Zabuza and Kakashi easily. After they were done, Gato had showed up and with a small army of swordsmen. Team Jade Ninja just looked over, "so fucked it up again huh Zabuza?" He said, "looks like I have to do everything myself."

They were about to attack when all of the sudden a green wall came up in front of them. Jade Ninja looked up and saw Hal, Kyle and John. "SENPAIS!" He said, they landed on their feet along with a gorgeous woman with long black hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a red and blue bathing suit with a golden eagle at her bust, a platinum girdle around her waist along with a golden lasso on her hip, and stars on the bottom of the bathing suit.

Platinum bracelets, ruby star earrings, golden tiara and red boots with white trim finished the outfit. Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He could tell that she was a fighter. "Wow," was all he could say.

"That's...." Said Emerald Princess.

""Uh, yeah." Said Emerald Vixen then Gato was mad.

"Who cares about some huge whore?" He said, they all glared at him. Then Wonder Woman walked through the wall and attacked all of the enemies just so she could get her hands Gato. Swords snapped against her skin, blades broke against her flesh and she kept coming. Once she grabbed Gato, he was quickly changing his tune. "I was kidding?"

Then she turned him into ground round, then Jade Ninja pulled out a kunai. "Wait, Jade Ninja." She said.

"He has to die," he said. "If he doesn't he'll come back and try to destroy the village." With that he made it quick and sliced Gato's throat. Jade Ninja wasn't pleased about doing it though. Then they started to leave and headed back to Tazuna's home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Diana was getting closer and closer to Earth. The war was about to begin.

Continued


End file.
